The Journal of Alicia Spinnet
by You're Just As Sane As I Am
Summary: Alicia expresses herself in her journal during her sixth year after a pestering Katie Bell finally gets Alicia to write in a journal. Its not finished yet but I'm working on it! Rated K right now might change the rating later. R&R Reviews make me happy :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If this was mine would I be writing on fanfiction

**Disclaimer: If this was mine would I be writing on fanfiction? I don't think so. So all in all the characters aren't mine, the places aren't mine, anything else by J.K. Rowling isn't mine either. So basically all I own is the storyline….most of it anyway.**

**A/N: OMG!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM ACTUALLY WRITING THIS!! FINALLY! Anyway I'm so excited this is my second fic about one of my fave couples, Alicia/George!!**

**The Journal of Alicia Spinnet**

_**Entry 1:**_

Jaz,

Two words. Katie. Bell. She's been pestering me to write in a journal FOREVER! Its gotten so annoying over the past few…..years. If I wasn't sitting here all by my-lonesome-old-self I would be walking by the lake enjoying a butterbeer, some Honeydukes chocolate…………………..Hmm….what? Oh sorry, spaced out for a minute. Anyway what to write, what to write? Aha! Right, sorry. Coming back this year to no Quidditch was a bit of a disappointment but the Triwizard Tournament made up for it. At least a little bit.

During the Welcome back feast, Professor Dumbledore announced that for the Tournament students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be joining us and we needed to be on our best behavior (he looked at Fred and George at this point) and make them feel comfortable and at home. I suppose you want to hear more about the "Twins" as they're known as. So Dumbledore gave his speech and when he got to the point about best behavior Fred and George gave their best innocent look while Dumbledore glanced at them a certain twinkle in his eye. So another one of Fred and George's brilliant ideas got us (us meaning me, Angelina, Fred, George, Katie, and Lee) detention for a whole week because we were playing a magically enchanted game of Red Light, Green Light. So it all started out on the third floor corridor and 5 of us were standing against one end of the hallway and the 1 other person was standing at the opposite end with their wand out. They would set off a certain color of sparks from their wand and if it was

Red: STOP!

Yellow: Walk or something of that nature

Green: Go or run fast!

So apparently we could jinx or hex each other so they couldn't win. It turned out to be very interesting and when Filch caught us oh he was so m…….OMG!! George just walked through the portrait hole and he's walking toward me!! No Jaz I don't like him! He looks like he wants to talk to me here he comes he's……………

_**Later:**_

I'm so sorry Jaz! I had to leave because when George climbed through the portrait hole he was looking for me!! does happy dance while others look awkwardly No Jaz for the LAST time I do NOT like him! Do you want to hear about it or not, Jaz? That's what I thought. So anyway when he came in he walked right over to me and then he picked me up bridal style (No we are not married Jaz. Its just an expression) and carried me out to the lake. When we got there he looked like he was making to set me down then all of the sudden he through me into the lake!! Then he jumped in after me and I have to admit, it was quite fun we started a splash fight. Then I got out and ran for refuge underneath a great oak tree. George having the super-long-athletic looking legs caught up to me and slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I'm serious one day he is not going to know what hit him! Angelina, Katie, and sometimes I think Fred and Lee too, catch us having a tickle fight or flirting with each other, I can see the smirk on their faces while they watch us at it. Sigh No Jaz…Don't even ask. Yawns and Stretches arms Alright Jaz I think I'm going to hit the hay before Angelina gets up and starts telling me to put my wand away so she can sleep in peace and total darkness.

Night

A.S


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If this was mine would I be writing on fanfiction

**Disclaimer: Not mine…..if it was I would be super happy…but hahaha its not mine….so ya…..only the plot though I can take credit for that.**

**The Game**

Jaz,

Tonight Fred, George, and Lee invited Katie, Angelina, and me of course, to a party in the room of requirement. I'm a bit suspicious because you never can tell with the twins and Lee. Hopefully it's not too crazy. This is what the invitation looked like:

_Dear Alicia,_

_We are excited to say that you have been invited to a party in the Room of Requirement at 8:00p.m. When you go to the room think of this, "I need a place to party where no one else but the invitees can get in." and you will be permitted to enter. Please wear the correct party clothes if you don't have any there will be some in the room so don't worry yourself over it. 8:00p.m. _

_The Twins_

I know it seems kinda formal……you know they probably had someone else write it….but that is their handwriting. It was probably George…..well maybe Fred…who know who cares? Why am I bothering myself with that? I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!! I ONLY HAVE TWO HOURS TO FIGURE IT OUT!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!! Hmm….what to wear, what to wear….here perfect! It's a knee length dress, magnificent blue to show off my eyes, the halter kind of dress. It's perfect…now onto make-up….I'd better find Katie so she can do my hair and make-up…

1 Hour Later:

Katie just finished with my make-up and hair…Even I have to admit it's stunning….Katie can really work her magic! Katie is wearing a dark crimson dress with thick shoulder straps its fits her figure really well. OMG!! Angelina is wearing a silvery colored strapless dress and it hugs her body perfectly! Her hair is done up in a French twist and, gosh, she looks amazing! I can't wait or Fred to see her! Giggles Oh well I've got to go. I'll tell you about the party later!

**A/N**: Sorry I forgot to save the chapter before I uploaded the chapter so here is the real chapter!! Sorry about that!! Oh and reviews make me happy!


End file.
